The Forgotten Sword
by Clairae
Summary: Link's a 17 year-old that's done training to be an elite knight. His trainers boosted him up because he's super talented. Now he's the only teenager in Hyrulian history to graduate early. But darker forces have come out to play again. When Hyrule's Princess asks Link for a personal favor Link accepts, not knowing what he's getting himself into. Will his family of 4 make it? Rated T
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

Before the beginning of Hyrule, there was a fearsome battle between a hero and a Demon King. They fought for a long time, and despite all the efforts of the Demon King, the hero won.

The Demon was ultimately destroyed, along with his sword. But, the spirit of the Demon King and the Sword was preserved. The Demon king was kept sealed away in a sacred sword, so he would no longer wreak havoc upon the world. His sword's spirit was left to wander the world for all eternity.

A long time after this event, the wandering spirit was caught by an evil and ambitious man who had heard about this fearsome battle. This man thought by capturing this spirit, he would gain an immense power. Perhaps enough power to resurrect the Great Demon King without any problems.

Sadly for the man, Sword's Spirit still knew what it wanted. It did **not** want to be a slave to a weak mortal man. Therefore the Spirit managed to trick the man to craft a special vessel, a sword for it. When it was comfortable in its knew home, the Spirit lured the man into a trap (in a grand temple). The man didn't know this was a death trap, so he brought the vessel carrying the spirit.

When the man died, all his equipment was left inside this temple, including the sword.

To this day, this sword is still there, biding its time until **that** day of awakening.


	2. Dreaming

Chapter 1 (Link) D:

I sat down at the table next to my sister.

"Linky poo, would you like some honey with your bread?" my mom asked.

"No Mommy. I'm alright." I smiled giving her a cheeky grin.

"What about you Aryll?" she asked kindly.

"No momma. I dun likey honey poo!" My little sister is so adorable.

We fell into a silence occasionally broken by a chewing sound or a cough.

I spoke suddenly,"Mommy, where's daddy and Donny? What're they doing?"

Her eyes darted about, as if she was looking a way out of this conversation. "Ah, well, your daddy is showing Donny... important stuff." She smiled. "Don't worry your little head about it Link."

"If you say so..." We fell back into our silence.

"Oh! Momma! Shouldn't you go fweed Mel? She must be hungwy like a bwear!" Aryll cried out reminding our mom.

"Oh yeah..." she stood up and walked back out. But then her head darted back in. "It _might_ take a while, so I want you Aryll Calypso Skytail to eat your veggies!" My mom glanced at me quickly. "And that also means you, LINKIN ANDREW SKYTAIL! ...And, no matter what happens, remember I'll always love you. Everything I do is for you guys." My mom smiled and then walked out.

"I love you too mommy!" we yelled in unison.

I sighed and started to pick at my vegetables. "Do I have to eat these?"

My sister shook her head. "Linky, even though I'm younger dan you, you act younger dan me! I'm twee and you're six!"

I just giggled. Aryll always tried to act older than me.

After my giggle attack stopped, we kept eating.

Suddenly there was loud crash. _BAM!_

I jumped up from my seat and grabbed a butter knife. "Aryll! Don't leave or get up unless you have to! Talk to no one unless it's Daddy or Donny! If someone tries to enter, hide! Quickly!" My sister just nodded. Her normally pretty, tan face turned pale white. "Ah brother! Dun uncover your hand! Make sure no one sees it!" Aryll cried out. I quickly nodded.

I ran into the room my mom went into. When I entered I saw a blood stain on the wall and the crib was tipped over. "Ah-um... mommy?" I cried out timidly, quaking in my socks.

The curtain that was covering the window and had fallen into a heap. It moved suddenly. "Cito filius! You have to get out of here! Get Aryll and Melody!"

"Not without you mommy!" I cried determinedly.

"No! Filius! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" she yelled desperately.

"No Mater! We are not leaving without you! You're familia! And familia means no one gets left behind or forgotten!" I yelled.

I scrambled over to the curtain dropping my butter knife. My mom's head snaked out along with her hand. Her eyes watered and she weakly grabbed my hand. "Link, hoc est maximus. Si vos dont non relinquent ... Haec familia mos mori!" **(Translation: Link, this is important. If you do not leave ... This family will die!)**

Her face then twisted and her hand suddenly gripped my hand strongly. "Filium meum... doleo. Restiti quoad potui. Te...te amo!" **(Translation: My son... I am sorry. I resisted as long as I could. I...I love you!") **

My mom slumped down. "Exspecta! Exspecta! Mater! Vos non potest dormire, mater! Suus 'non noctis! Suus 'non in tempore non tuo! Perplaceo MATER! Ne recedas! MATER!" I slumped down crying. "Mater..." **(Translation: Wait! Wait! Mother! You can not sleep, mother! It's not night! It's not your time! PLEASE MOTHER! Please do not go! MOTHER!-Mother...)**

My mom's normally golden hair started to turn blood red. I glanced at it and tried to shuffle away, but my mom's hand held me tight. She lifted her head and smiled at me. It wasn't a nice smile. It was ferocious. Her eyes were green before, but then they were yellow. Her face was a white, white color.

"Mater... mitto!" I struggled. **(Translations: Mom... let go!) **Tears streamed down my face.

"Hoosel mater?" she mused. "I don't think that's me." She stood up and lifted me by the arm. "Listen here hœdum **(kid)**, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to receive the prophetia **(prophecy)** child. Wait, don't tell me that's vos **(you)**?"

I was seriously shaken. "A-a-ah! DADDY!"

"Shut up morionem **(idiot)**!" she shook me.

"M-m-my a-arm!" I cried.

She let go of me. I dropped down roughly on my feet and stumbled over. My former mom snapped her fingers and we were surrounded by squares. We flew up slightly. Then she waited impatiently for me to calm down. Finally she lost it because of my sniveling and screamed at me, "Shut up! You are as annoying as hell!"

I stopped sniveling. Now that I was somewhat over my initial shock, I grew a little braver. "W-who a-a-are you? W-w-what h-h-have you d-d-done to my mom?"

She snickered. "Hee-hee-haha! What a _fool_! You think I'll tell you that?!" But her face then softened. "Well you are just a hœdum **(kid)**. I'll tell you who I am as long as you truthfully answer my questions." She did not wait for me to reply. "He-he, it's not like you have a choice really. Anyway my name is Sorar Malum Diaboli. Now answer my questions: Who are you?" **  
**

"A-a-ah... I'm Linkin Andrew Skytail," I said averting my eyes.

"Alright, who are your siblings?"

"Donahue Albion Skytail, Aryll Calypso Skytail, and Melody Aria Skytail."

"Fair enough, where's Donahue and Aryll?"

"D-donahue and A-aryll are with my D-daddy," my voice cracked when I said Daddy.

"LIAR!" she hissed. Sorar kicked me on the side and I fell over onto the square floor. "Where's Aryll?!"

"S-s-she's with my dad," I insisted while picking my self up.

Sorar gave a labored sigh. "Alright then. What is under the bandage on your left hand?"

"A b-b-birthmark," I replied truthfully.

"Why would you need to cover up a birthmark?"

"B-b-because it g-g-got too much attention."

The devil's sister grabbed my arm and unwound the bandage. I was yelling, "S-s-s-stop!" I pulled away from her but succeeded nothing.

Sorar finished unwrapping. She choked and her eyes bugged. "T-this? This symbol!The triforce... I should have known." Her eyes narrowed down on me. Frankly, it scared the_ cacas_ out of me because I've never seen my 'mom' so angry.

"When there is a devil, there is always an angel," she glared at me. Sorar picked me up by the left arm again. I tried kicking her, but it seemed to have no affect on her.

Muttering to herself, she said,"Should probably kill him. No telling what he'd do in the future. I have to end this before. My Lord won't mind..."

Did I mention her nails were long and sharp? Extremely sharp? Well they were.

Sorar Malum Diaboli stabbed my arm with her nails and hissed. "Sorry hœdum. I lied I have to end this before things get out of hand." I struggled, kicking, swinging, trying practically everything.

She giggled, and stabbed my birthmark. I screamed.

Sorar laughed hysterically," Hu-hu-hu! I may not have patience, but I'm quite good at killing things!"

Abruptly, a golden light resonated from my hand, throwing me back and dissolving the square. The room dissolved into golden light.

* * *

_Link... Link...! Time to wake up and face the truth._

I opened my eyes. I was back into my 17 year-old body. "Huh?" I glanced around seeing that I was surrounded by a golden fluffy light.

_Listen Link. I sent you that dream to remind you of what Sorar said. She must have not known this, or else she wouldn't have tried to kill you. But, it's important to know that, it's time to face your destiny. Time to face that all of your life so far has just been the dream. _

"Wait! My life has just been a dream? What do you mean?" I yelled into the light.

_It's... it is hard to explain. Just know that I am with you the whole way. Bye Link. Good luck!_

The light bunched up around me and shot me upwards.

* * *

I woke up in my bed. My covers were strewn across my bed and my pillow was on the floor.

_So it was all a dream..._ I thought. _Hell, it sure was really realistic._

Shaking my head, I stepped down onto the cold floor and picked up my pillow. I walked over to my window and opened it. A cold wind blew in making me shiver. Glancing up at the sky, I figured it'd snow sooner or later. I sighed and closed the window and walked back to my bed.

_Might as well try to get rest at least..._ I thought. _I mean I'm meeting the princess tomorrow. _

I fell down onto my bed. Rolling over, I tried to get into a comfortable position. Sighing, I fell into a uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Hehehe... man, I've rewritten the 1st chapter like, 5 times! ^_^' **

**Anyway, when Link and his Mater (MOTHER!) were talking, it was latin. Also, when Sorar first said, "Hoosel mater?" She spoke gibberish minus mater. Hoosel is demon language. I made it up. :)**

**1. Donahue means dark fighter. Albion means the white cliffs? Yeah I don't know. **

**2. Aryll is from Wind Waker. :D **

**3. Calypso, Melody, and Aria all stand for music. **

**4. Skytail (last name) is just randomness, somewhat.**

**5. Link is lefty. Linkin is his full name because his mother named him that. Andrew means warrior. **

**6. Sorar's name is basically latin meaning: The devil's bad sister. Sorar, _was_ supposed to be sister (Soror) but I changed it cause I didn't like that. Malum means evil. Diaboli means devil, I think. **

**7. Everyone has a middle name in my story. That's because it's either emphasizing their traits, or I just can't decide on which name to keep. :D**

**8. I decided that Latin is like, Hylian. **

**Thanks for reading! Review please! If you do, I give you COOKIES! Or strawberries. :) Constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**~Clairea .3. ****  
**


	3. Promise Me

_Chapter 2 (?)_

_The day before… :D_

I stumbled and fell against the wall. I was walking down an alley to my house, but someone was interrupting my plans. Slowly sliding down the alley wall, I dropped to my knees.

"What do you want?" I growled out to the thin air.

There was a laugh, like ha-ha-ha! A voice came out resonating through my head, "Trying to be all tough, little hero? Are you _trying_ to intimidate _**me?**_"

I felt myself starting to pant. This always happened whenever he decided to, meaning almost all the time. "No… I just… want this… to be…over."

I fell to the ground hard. My vision started to blur, and I blacked out.

* * *

Somebody kicked me on the side. I twitched.

"Get up! Didn't you say you wanted this to be over quickly?" Somebody started to clap there hands, trying to get me up.

Opening my eyes, I pushed my self up and sat down on the black ground awkwardly. "Yes sire, what do you wish sire?" I said mockingly.

He quickly walked up to me and kicked me roughly. I grunted at the sharp pain that raced through my side.

"Don't give me that attitude!" He snapped.

"Yes sir, Lord Ghirahim." I said obediently hating myself for saying that.

"That's better," Ghirahim smiled sadistically. "Now, to the next matter at hand; the two will meet soon. We have to move fast if we are to accomplish things."

I raised my hand. "I have a question, Oh Lord Ghirahim. Who are 'the two'?"

He threw me a sharp glance. "You _should _know, I mean one _is_ your _brother_."

I flinched. Ghirahim didn't seem to notice. "Ah, and the other one… the **beautiful** Zelda." He stretched out his hands and seemed like the hands were curling around something. Ghirahim then clenched his hands together, but threw them apart in a couple seconds. The normally black room turned a bright hot fiery color. He started laughing manically. "I was RIGHT THERE! I almost had her! I could _practically _see the blood dripping out of her, and the light fading from her eyes!" His eyes narrowed and the air turned icy cold. "But no…! That… that … _**THAT **_boy! He just _**had**_ to interfere! We were _this_ close to having it!"

Ghirahim then turned toward me. He quickly paced over and grabbed my chin by the tip of his fingers. His finger nails stabbed into my chin. The voice he used earlier was replaced by a soft, calm voice. "But you won't betray me, right?" He held a serene smile, which I knew would be replaced any second by a psychopathic grin.

I cringed, but then I gave the slightest nod of my head. "Good." He walked away. Ghirahim snapped his fingers. Nothing happened."AGH! This infernal PLACE! My powers don't work here!" He stomped heavily away into the dark corners of my mind.

"Could you _not_ do that? It gives my a headache!" I cried out after him.

He ignored me. Slowly he disappeared

"Oh by the way, the reason I called you was because we need to go to the Lost Woods to get something. I expect you to be ready tomorrow morning!" His voice resonated through me and the room disappeared in fireworks.

* * *

"Bro, get up! Donahue Albion Skytail! Donny! Get up!" someone yelled into my ear.

"Uh… wha?" I mumbled out.

"I can't believe you Donny! Passing out in the middle of an alley way! Did you go drinking or something?" that someone shook her head in disgust.

That someone was my sister, Aryll. She took my arm and started to drag me along the snowy ground.

I shook her off. "Its alright Aryll, I can walk!" I slowly started to raise myself up.

"Don, why were you on the ground? You weren't drunk, right?" Aryll's eyebrows knitted up in concern.

I gave her a look of mock surprise. "Aryll, you know me better than that!" I took a mock bow. "Dear Lady Skytail, I will never become drunk. And that I promise you, on my life." We started walking along a narrow street. It was about 4:00 P.M.

She giggled. "Alright Donny. But if you _do_ I swear I'll take your life with my own hands!"

I nodded. I then spotted our little brick house along with the other houses. "Ooh Aryll looky! Our house!"

"Yes sir, that's our house." Aryll replied.

We walked forward, and right before we opened the door to our house, I stopped her hand. "Aryll… promise me something. Promise that…. that… whatever happens, don't hesitate to… to end someone bad."

Aryll raised an eyebrow. I stuttered out, "I-I mean that… that if someone is hurting someone you love, don't hesitate to defend them."

Aryll could plainly see that I was shaken so she just nodded and said, "Alright Don. I promise."

We opened the door together. Warm light and smells washed over us, refreshing us to the very core.

Like people always say, there's no place like home.

* * *

**Here's mister chapter. Edited it a bit. It's better than I thought at first! Surprising, right? :D **

**Anyway... UM, I do NOT own any Zelda characters that will ever be mentioned in this story. Copyright Nintendo. **

**Hope YOU (Yes, don't look around! I mean YOU here reading this little story/chapter/author's note) review and like my story. :) Any constructive reviews are appreciated. :D **

**Thanks to all those that reviewed, looked at this, or anything. I give you free virtual cookies! **

**~Clairea XD**


	4. Meetings and Secrets

**Soo... new update with Zelda's thoughts. I think it'll be fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters. Blah, blah blah... you know. Last disclaimer for ALL time! :D **

**Review and enjoy! :D **

* * *

Chapter 3 (Zelda)

I was sitting on my chair. It wasn't fancy, unlike the rest of my room. You see, well actually you don't since you're reading this, but I'll just tell you. In my room I had a bed, a dressing table and a stool, a night table, and a large window.

On my night table I had a book called _Reality_**(An awesome fanfiction by Leila!)**, a lamp, a clock, and a small moonstone bracelet.

On my dressing table, I had a triangular shaped necklace, a comb, some makeup, a couple hairbands, and a small knitted hat. The knitted hat and necklace were the only things left of my mother.

My bed was a queen sized mattress, with a couple sheets on top, a _really_ FLUFFY sheet, a covering, and some really fancy pillows on top. Everything on there was blue. My bed covering had small pictures of fish leaping out of water and dancing. The lower my covering went, the darker it got. The same said for my pillows. I've always adored blue.

Anyway, right then I was playing my lyre. I started to sing:

_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land._

_Oh youth, walk above mountains, wash the oceans, and heal the ponds on the shore..._

_Oh youth, walk beneath the endless sky, fly under the sun, and find the heavenly song..._

_Oh youth, daylight is almost gone; find me, for the night is very long..._

I sighed in complete happiness. Whenever I heard this song I felt happy, and full of new energy. It just felt like a lullaby. No matter who sung/played it, I felt content.

I suddenly snapped out of my trance. I shook my head; it was always like that after I heard it.

I started to play another song, love in a journey. I sang the song:

_Here is my heart and I give it to you.__  
__Take me with you across this land,_  
_These are my dreams, so simple and few, dreams we hold in the palm of our hands._

_Deep in the winter, amidst falling snow,__  
__High in the air, where the bells they all toll_  
_And now all around me, I feel you still here._  
_Such is the journey, no mystery to fear._

_The road now leads onward, and I know not where.__  
__I feel in my heart, that you will be there._  
_Whenever a storm comes, whatever our fears,_  
_The journey goes on, as your love ever nears._

Ah... the sound rang through the room, twinkling away until I couldn't hear it. Somehow, it reminded me of... myself, I guess. I don't know how; I know it seems to remind everyone that it means life. But it has a deeper meaning for me, sadly, I can't find it.

I heard a small knock. My maid, Fiora, walked in and curtsied. "Ahem, Princess Zelda? We think the young man, um," my maid looked down at a paper in her hand, "There is 90% chance that Link will be here in 15 minutes," she said.

"Oh really?" I said while putting down the lyre on my dressing table. "I'll be there in a minute Fiora."

"Yes, your highness. If you want, you _could_ take your lyre down with you to the throne room," she said fidgeting a little.

"Really? Before I couldn't..." the unspoken question hung in the air.

"Yes, your highness, this isn't that much of a formal meeting," she said quietly.

I quickly stood up, "Fiora, make sure the fires have the throne room warmed up. I want the 'Lullaby' there."

"The 'L-l-lullaby?" my maid stuttered.

"Yes, the 'Lullaby.' Tis fitting, is it not?" I questioned her lightly.

"Yes, your highness. I didn't mean to question your decision so much."

"Very well then. Also be sure to have everything there."

"Yes, your highness. Do you need help changing?"

"I'll manage Fiora. You may leave."

"Yes, your highness," she curtsied and walked out of the room.

The Lullaby is a risky choice, but I just have a feeling the time is right.

The clothes that I had on weren't appropriate for this meeting. I walked over to the door leading to my closet. I flung off my tunic. I picked through the dresses. Finally, I found a white and purplish dress with matching accessories. I put it on, and the sandals, and the hair clips.

I walked out of my closet and went to my dresser. I sat down on the chair and put on a little white eye shadow on. I put some concealer on, picked up my lyre, and walked out of my room.

Perhaps you should get to know where my bedroom is in the castle? All right, my room was a tower like structure. The top floor was my actual room where I slept. The second highest floor was a game room for chess and checkers. The 3rd highest floor was a small office with my maid's chambers. The lowest floor was basically a big obstacle course. Random, right?

While the throne room was in the middle, my rooms were all the way across the castle. It was a long walk.

Along the way I passed my father's room and guest rooms (they were almost always filled up). After that you pass the kitchens, dining room, and the sun room. You know you're getting close to the throne room when you go through a long hallway with all my ancestors. The most recent ones were the painting of my father and mother. My father's roughly kind blue eyes, with golden hair next to my brown haired green eyed mother. Somehow, the artist got the perfect look of them together. My father being the one to act without thought and my mom being more of the brains.

I looked a little longer at them up there, looking so majestic and great. I _sighed_; I didn't know how I'd be such a great Ruler like them. I quickly walked out of there.

Pushing the doors open I finally got to the throne room. Nice and plush cushions for the King and Queen. The princess/princes' seats were... hard.

I nodded at the guards and walked over to the Queen's seat and sat down. Nice and plush...

I waited about 5 minutes before deciding to play my lyre. Playing a small child's nursery song, I smiled. Too embarrassed to actually sing in front of everyone I just sang along in my head:

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
_How I wonder what you are._  
_Up above the world so high,_  
_Like a diamond in the sky._

_When the blazing sun is gone,_  
_When he nothing shines upon,_  
_Then you show your little light,_  
_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

_Then the traveller in the dark,_  
_Thanks you for your tiny spark,_  
_He could not see which way to go,_  
_If you did not twinkle so._

_In the dark blue sky you keep,_  
_And often through my curtains peep,_  
_For you never shut your eye,_  
_'Till the sun is in the sky._

_As your bright and tiny spark,_  
_Lights the traveller in the dark._  
_Though I know not what you are,_  
_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._  
_How I wonder what you are._  
_Up above the world so high,_  
_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._  
_How I won—_

I was interrupted by the sharp blare of a trumpet.

_AAAHOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Presenting Linkin Andrew Skytail!" A Paige blared.

Linkin walked in slowly with his head bowed. His red cloak with the Hyrule Royal family insignia billowed about him, bring bits of snow in. He stopped at the bottom of the thrones and crouched down in a dignified bow thingy.

I slowly stood up. "Linkin, you may rise."

His blue eyes rose to meet mine. He brushed his golden hair away from his eyes. "Your Highness, would it be too… impractical if I asked you if you could call me Link?"

"I will now call you Link from now on," I replied.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Link said while slowly rising up.

I walked forward and grasped his _right_ hand in a hand shake. "I'm glad you could make it! With all that snow every where, I was afraid that you wouldn't make it!" I joked with a smile on my face.

"No, Your Highness, Zelda. Nothing could stop me from coming here today," he replied seriously.

I nodded my head. Then I turned to all the guards, servants, and advisers "I think it'd be better if Link and I talked privately in the sun room. There are important matters we have to discuss."

The advisers looked slightly amused at this suggestion but went along with it anyways. Following the advisers the servants went away to their own businesses. The guards stayed at their positions.

After that, I turned to Link. "We should probably be on our way there," I said.

"We probably should," Link said, but then added, "Your Highness."

I smiled playfully and led him to the door which I came through. "It's a bit of a long walk but I think we'll manage. This way kind sir."

We silently walked down the portraits' room. Link stopped walking at the last painting. "That's… umm Zelda and Link, right?" he had forgotten to add the your highness, but it didn't matter anyway.

"Yes, that's the one and only Zelda and Link."

After that we walked in an awkward silence until we got to the sun room. It was empty. I motioned him over to the seat near the window and sat across from him.

"So Link, I suppose you're wondering why we are here, correct?" I questioned him.

"You hit it right on the button, Zelda," He replied. I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"This might be a weird question, but may I see your left hand?"

He shifted in his seat. "Alright, anything for you." He put out his hand on my right hand.

When our hands touched something tingled, and no, it wasn't love at first sight. My mind delved into the back of my memories, and I hit something new, something I have never seen before.

I quickly glanced at Link and let go of his hand. "Did you have a dream last night?"

His blue eyes looked at me bemusedly. "Strange that you'd ask, I feel like I'm just remembering it. Of course, it was more like a nightmare."

I sat back in my seat. "I see. I had a dream too. It went like this: I revisited my worst childhood memory. When everything was about to get bad, I was engulfed in golden light and shot away. Then I heard someone speaking to me. She was telling me to wake up from the dream. To face reality. The voice told me that I'd meet someone tomorrow who was important. She then let me leave. Upon waking up, I thought it was way too realistic, but whatever."

Link said,"_Oh. Quid novi aliquid. Ego etiam habebat somnium similis tuus. Puto nostrum somnia sunt vera._" **(Oh. What a strange thing. I also had a dream similar to yours. I think our dreams are true.)**

I looked quizzically at Link wondering why he had switched to formal hylian. Deciding to respond also in formal hylian I said, "_Fortasse. Nos non potest esse certus. Sed ego intercessíóne habere responsum nostris tribulationes. Illic est an underground itineris tramitem sub castrum quae ducit alicubi maximus. Putos sunt antiqua textus, loquens de in triforce Illic. Nescio si est verum. Ego non fecit ire in totum via quia ego sensit timere_." **(****Maybe. We can not be sure. But I may have the answer to our troubles. There is an underground pathway under the castle that leads somewhere important. I think there are ancient texts, speaking on the triforce there. I do not know if it is true. I did not go the whole way because I felt afraid.)**

He nodded his consent. We stood up. "In Secreta Triforce Societatis fuerit fuisse dilatae. Memini occursum mihi in interiore castrum atrium." **(The Secret Society of the Triforce has been adjourned. Remember to meet me in the inner courtyard of the castle.) **"You are dismissed for now," I said smoothly.

"Very well then, Your Highness," Link said, bowing gracefully.

"Ah! Wait... I forgot to give you the certificate of achievement," I smiled at him and hand the certificate over to him. Then I pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "Listen Link. There's a map rolled into the certificate which shows you the way into the inner courtyard. Be there by 3:00." I pulled back. "Thank you for your patience. It was a pleasure to have you. Sorry we never served the cookies and tea."

Link just shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway, Your Highness."

"May the Goddesses be in our Favor," I said quietly.

"I hope so, Your Highness," Link said and bowed one last time before he opened the door and walked out of the room.

I sighed tiredly and sat back down.

_I hope Celeste manages to give Link the 'Lullaby'. She's already late._

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Will Celeste give him** **the 'Lullaby'? Find out in the **not **next chapter! :D **

**Guess what the Lullaby is? ^.^ **

**Songs in this little chapter is something I got from youtube, a revised version of the Ballad of the Goddess, and Twinkle Little Star. :) **

**Review and I give you virtual cookie or strawberry! :D **

**~ Clairae ^_^**


	5. Letters

Chapter 4 (Melody)

_Earlier that morning of Link's meeting…_

Sitting at the kitchen table, I pondered why my Donahue was acting so strangely this morning. Maybe it was because he was going on his first important knight mission? I may be 11, but I noticed a lot of things, including Aryll and Donny coming home later than usual.

* * *

_"Donny! Aryll! You guys are home!" I exclaimed happily. _

_Donny nodded, "Yep Melody. We sure are home. Is there something cooking in the oven?" _

_"Yeah. Some delicious cabbage rolls," I replied. _

_Aryll became angry at being left out. "Yo, guys! I'm right here! Anyone mind noticing me?" _

_"Sorry Aryll. Just was talking to Don here," I said giggling._

_Aryll shook her head in disappointment. "Really? You just had to ignore me for 10 seconds?" _

_She became more serious and came over to whisper something into my ear. Don looked at us curiously. "Oh umm…. Don! Could you… uh… cut up some bread for us? Thanks," I said. _

_"Ok, now what Aryll?" I whispered._

_"Melly! I'm concerned about Don. Yesterday I found him below a tree, sprawled in an awkward position. Then today, I found him passed out in an alley. I'm concerned!" Aryll whispered frantically into my ear. _

_The reason Aryll was telling me this was because I was quite good at dealing with emotional problems, unlike her. _

_"Don't worry, Ary. I'll talk to Don later." _

_"Alright then," Aryll whispered. _

_I looked at Don and smiled. "Thanks again for cutting up that bread!" _

_"No problem Mel. It was the least I could do for you," he said, smiling. _

_After half an hour, Link came home and we ate our cabbage rolls. It was quite a hearty meal._

_I told Aryll and Link to bathe before me and Don. _

_"Hey Donny! Can I talk to you privately in my room?" I asked. _

_"Eh, sure…" He said. _

_We walked to my room together and sat down on my bed. _

_"Don is something wrong? You know we'll always be here for you, no matter what," I started out. _

_Don laughed bitterly. "I have a feeling that'll change soon…" _

_I glared at him. "Don! Wake up! It's not like you have to carry the world on your shoulders." _

_"Sometimes it feels like that," he muttered and looked away from me._

_"Don, talk to me. Bottling this all up isn't healthy," I coaxed._

_He looked at me. Don's normally gray eyes had turned almost black. It also seemed like he was getting white hairs._

_"Please Don?" I asked quietly._

_He sighed. "OK, alright. It happened a while back, when I first went on a mission. I met a guy. He became a friend of mine. Then he insisted that I should take his sword, I couldn't say no." _

_"So, you feel bad because you took his sword? But that doesn't explain why you passed out in the alley," I said. _

_"Mel, sorry, I can't talk about it…" he shook his head. _

_"It's OK, I understand," I said without thinking. _

_"You think," He muttered. "Anyway, good night Mel. I think I'll pass out on bathing tonight." Donny stood up and walked toward the right side of my room going to his bedroom. _

* * *

The more I thought about it, the more I worried. _What's happening with Donny?_

Deciding to investigate, I started to go to his bedroom.

The bedroom was surprisingly clean. It almost had no trace of someone living in it. Walking over to his night table I found a note.

* * *

_Dear Aryll, Melody, and Link, _

_Whoever finds this first should know that I love every single one of you. But I have to move out for a while. It's some __**important**__ knight duty; we have to infiltrate the enemy's base, which might take a while. Sorry I couldn't tell you guys in person…_

_Love and Kisses,  
__Donahue Albion Skytail_

* * *

I stared flabbergasted at this note.

_This can't be happening! Wait, what __**is**__ happening?_ I thought frantically. This can't be all! There has to be more of an explanation, somewhere in here.

I started to dig through his drawers coming across tunics and chain mail, among other undergarments.

Finally getting to the very bottom of the drawer, I found a crumpled piece of paper. With shaking hands I unfolded it.

* * *

_Hello,_

_I have to leave on important knight duty, guys! Sorry! We're infiltrating enemy base. Wish me luck!_

_Your Brother,  
__Donahue_

_P.S: Melody, don't worry your little head about everything. I have it under control. I'll limit the deaths. _

* * *

Dumbstruck, I stared at the note.

_Wait a second... what does he mean by 'I'll limit the deaths?' I mean... does he mean in the enemy base, or somewhere else? What's happening?!_ thought madly.

* * *

He clutched his head as if he was in pain.

"Master, is something wrong?" a boy in priest clothing asked.

"She is coming," the master mumbled under his breath.

"_Who_ is?" the boy asked curiously.

"Hurry! There is no time! you must alert the Princess of Hyrule!" exclaimed the Master.

"Alert her of what?" the boy asked confused.

"Dark clouds are coming, boy. You must tell her that if she doesn't know already!" he cried out. "Hurry! She's almost here! Go! I'll hold her off!"

"B-but Master Rauru, you'll only buy us time!" the boy yelled at his master.

"I am not that weak boy. Go now," Rauru said firmly.

Knowing he couldn't win, the young boy ran out of the back exit of the temple.

The Master faced the main door. Rauru started to chant in ancient Hylian. His words mixed and formed magic. A protective bubble surrounded him, glowing a bright gold.

Suddenly, the front door of the temple banged open. She walked in. _The_ woman that stood there looked amused. "Old Man Rauru had enough energy to cast some defenses, eh?"

Rauru ignored him. "You have come," he simply stated.

"I have?" she asked sarcastically.

"Enough idle chit chat. What do you want, _demon_?" Rauru said.

The woman pouted. "No need to get personal. And about what I want..." she hesitated. "I want you!"

She lunged forward at Rauru with her hands glowing with demonic power. Surprised, Rauru tried in vain to gather his concentration. The golden bubble simply popped, sending Rauru flying backwards to the wall. He was knocked out cold.

"Well, that was surprisingly _very _easy," she mused out loud. Shrugging she went over to Rauru and picked him up. Slowly turning in a circle to survey the area, she walked to the main door.

"One down, six more to go."

* * *

**DE SUSPENSE! :D Eh, things didn't go exactly as planned in this chapter, but I think it'll work, NOT! Just kidding. Personally I don't like this chapter too much, it seems rushed a bit. ;-; Well, I did write this in 45 minutes so...**

**Ahem, anyway, review and I gave you virtual cookies and STRAWBERRIES! :D**

**~Clairae •_• **


End file.
